


Admissions

by sheunderstoodhim



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mid-Season Three, Pre-Relationship, Sherlolly - Freeform, hints at future sexy times, morgue romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheunderstoodhim/pseuds/sheunderstoodhim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Sherlolly fan-fic posting... Go easy on me.</p><p>Tumblr Prompt Fill: "I don't have a gag reflex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admissions

Prompt fill: “I don’t have a gag reflex.”  
I own nothing. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I don’t have a gag reflex,” Molly states hand deep in the throat of a cadaver on her exam table.

Sherlock sputters and looks up from his microscope as John slowly raises his head from his phone.

“Pardon?” Sherlock asks, eyebrow raised and interest piqued. He had obviously misheard her, but what had she said?

“Oh, I didn’t realize I said that… Nothing. Uhh… Never you mind. Back to work, everyone.” She said hoping

John decides that now would be the perfect time for him to call Mary from outside in the hall. The level of tension between Sherlock and Molly is palpable. John sees that Sherlock’s eyes have yet to leave the pathologist on the other side of the room. And while he is often accused of only seeing and not observing information, he does not need to be a consulting detective to know what is going to happen next.

The past few months have seen life return back to normal, John and Mary working together and waiting for the arrival of their first child, Sherlock to his cases, and Molly to her work at Bart’s. But the changes in the relationship between Sherlock and Molly have been slight, but it is clear to see that the consulting detective’s priorities have shifted.

John shuts the door to the morgue behind him, giving them their space.

Sherlock shifts his weight to the front of his stool, his eyes tracking Molly’s every movement as she continues to pretend that she did not just admit a very scandalous and intriguing bit of information. He stands and begins making his way around the desk, the noise of his stool startling Molly, but she chooses to continue pretending that everything is the same as it was five minutes previous.

“Molly… Look at me, Molly.”

“Yes, Sherlock?” Molly responds with only a momentary glance in his direction, as if she fears what will happen if she meets his eyes.

“Why did you just admit to not having a gag reflex?”

She continues performing her autopsy, but without the concentration she has moments earlier. “I just happened to notice that the muscles in Mr. Howard’s throat indicated that he…”

Sherlock continues to stalk towards his prey, observing her nervous mannerisms, the flush of her cheeks, the nervous way she tucks her hair behind her ear, and worrying her lip between her teeth.

He has always known how she feels about him, but his feelings are a relatively recent development. Sherlock knows that what he is about to do will probably forever change their friendship. But it is not a friendship with Molly Hooper that he desires any longer.

Sherlock decides as he rounds the table that he must kiss her. The mention of her lack of gag reflex, while intriguing and something he definitely intends to explore at a later date, is merely an inciting incident that reminds him at Molly’s quiet sensuality.

Sherlock stands next to Molly, over the body of Mr. Howard, and whispers in her ear, “I think you will find my tongue extremely dexterous and coordinated.”

She drops her scalpel to, turns to face Sherlock and looks up into his eyes for the first time since her admission.

“What do you mean…” she manages to whisper, as her eyes search his.

“I think we should get dinner first, Molly. And discuss our individual talents later.”

He leans down, kissing her cheek for the third time in their friendship. This time, however, he lingers, knowing that everything has changed and that he could not be happier about these recent developments.


End file.
